Locus (Red vs. Blue)
Locus is a mercenary who intends to kill the Reds and Blues and clear out all the residents of the planet Chorus for his secret employer. He serves as the main antagonist of Season 11 and Season 12. Role in Plot Early Years Locus fought alongside Felix as a UNSC soldier during the Great War, where their squad was involved in one of the worst battles in UNSC history. Although the two never got along, Felix and Locus managed to band together and survive the onslaught, but were unable to return to civilian life after the war's end; eventually abandoning the UNSC and becoming freelance bounty hunters. He and Felix were later hired by an unknown superior to eradicate the people of the planet Chorus. With the help of other mercenaries, Locus and Felix joined the Federal Army of Chorus and the New Republic respectively, and together, the mercs escalated the events of the war in order to complete their mission. Hunting the Reds and Blues Upon learning that the Reds and Blues, which many believed to be some of the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy, crash landed on Chorus, he intended to kidnap them and have them use their skills for his superiors. Locus discovers Washington's call for help after the Reds and Blues are left stranded in an unknown location, but he doesn't respond. Locus later arrives at the teams' location and begins spying on them. When a feud between the Reds and Blues ends and they attack their "rescue team", he remarks the situation as unfortunate before cloaking himself. Later on, Locus kills the pilot that dropped off Doc, Donut, and Lopez and reports in to 'Control', stating that his objective is complete and that he's returning to Crash Site Bravo. Back at the crash site, Locus once again spies on the teams, but soon turns his sights on Felix. When the latter notices him, Locus activates his cloaking and returns to a control camp filled with white-clad soldiers. He gathers four of them back to Crash Site Bravo, where they proceed to attack the Blues. Unfortunately, his men are killed by Tucker and Freckles. Locus (while cloaking) then attempts to shoot Wash in the head, but Felix appears and blocks the blow with a Hardlight Shield. Locus then shoots Felix in the leg and orders the Reds and Blues to come with him, believing that they are the 'real deal' after dealing with his men, but they refuse. After Locus threatens them, Wash orders Freckles to fire upon Locus, but the latter disappears before being hit. Battle at Crash Site Bravo Afterwards, Locus returns to the crash site, accompanied by many more Federal soldiers, and engages the Reds and Blues. During the battle, Locus cloaks himself before using a sticky grenade to destroy the Blue Team's tank. When Simmons and Washington try to restore Freckles' power, Locus fires at a plasma grenade behind Donut, knocking the latter unconscious. As the Reds and Blues become confident they will win the battle, Locus fires several blasts from his Railgun towards Washington and Sarge, rendering them inactive. However, before he can capture them, Felix's backup arrives and assists the teams. Near the battle's conclusion, he attempts to stop Felix, Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose from escaping into the caves, but fails when Wash has Freckles seal off the entrance by collapsing the tunnels roof. However, he manages to incapacitate Washington. After the battle, Locus communicates with a superior (soon revealed to be Carolina), whose voice is distorted, and informs her about a crate he recovered. He then suggests that he execute a captured Sarge, Donut, and Washington, but Carolina challenges him, asking if he feels threatened by them. When he responds negatively, Carolina reaffirms for him to obey orders before stating that she would see him soon. Revelations When General Doyle convinces Wash, Sarge, Donut, and Lopez to join the Federal Army, Locus reveals to them that his raid on their base was fully calculated and choreographed, and his orders were to merely apprehand them. He then gives Wash a storage unit containing Freckles' "heart and mind," before leaving. Several weeks later, Locus returns to F.A.C. Outpost 22, where he kills a disguised Cunningham. Locus then discovers Felix, Tucker, and Palomo at the facility, but they escape after detonating the last C-4 charges. Afterwards, Locus radios Jackson and his team to act as escorts to the Reds and Blues, but the group reunite with their friends and learn the truth about the war. As a result, Locus and his mercenaries kill numerous Federal soldiers at F.A.C. Outpost 37 and surround the Blood Gulch Crew. When Felix arrives, he reveals his true loyalties and, despite Locus' protests, explains to the Reds and Blues that he and Locus were hired to clear Chorus of its residents, and used them to help fan the fire. Once Carolina reveals herself, Locus attempts to kill the Reds and Blues, but the former uses a Teleportation Cube to escape with her friends. With them gone, Locus orders Felix to call Control. After the two argue over the Blood Gulch Crew's escape and Carolina's infiltration of their operation without them knowing, they are called up by Control. Locus informs Control that his scout team are searching for the Reds and Blues and will surely find them soon. Control then orders both Locus and Felix to return to their respective armies and inform them that the Reds and Blues are dead, which Locus agrees to. Personality Locus is portrayed as a quiet and cold individual who is shown to be serious about his objectives. According to Felix, Locus is so far off the deep end he prefers to go by the name of his armor instead of the name he was born with. Locus also seems to enjoy his occupation and is quite sadistic, as he treats his attack on the Reds and Blues with amusement and makes a morbid joke when he kills the pilot. He also remorselessly sent a team of four soldiers to their deaths just to test the Reds and Blues. Despite this, he's shown to have respect to those he considers the "real deal," like the Reds and Blues. Locus is also cunning, as he's shown to outsmart several characters. Along with this, Locus is quite perceptive, such as in'' Lost But Not Forgotten'', he clearly becomes suspicious of his "superior" when the latter orders him to not execute the captured Reds and Blues. However, his cruelty, dark tone, and skills show that he should be considered a deadly threat to everyone. In'' The Federal Army of Chorus'', much more of his personality traits are seen. He seemingly displays a cynical/realist perspective on life, bearing the viewpoint that soldiers aren't meant to care for anyone or anything other then completing the objective to how they see fit. He also appears to have a certain curiosity on Washington's development as a soldier, in that Wash still values his friends and yet, like Locus, is a professional soldier. He also denies claims of "insanity" simply stating that he is a soldier and is merely doing what is expected of him. Skills and Abilities Weaponry Locus has been shown to have skills with several weapons. His skills with the sniper rifle are superb, as he would have killed Washington if Felix didn't interfere and snipes a plasma grenade near Donut to injure him. In Fire, Locus is shown to use the Railgun very effectively, as he quickly incapacitates Washington and Sarge with it. Along with this, Locus has been seen to use a shotgun, pistol, SAW, and sticky grenades quite decently. Combat Locus appears to be a deadly combatant. He's responsible for incapacitating most members of the Reds and Blues during the battle at the crash site and is shown to be skilled in close range combat, as he executes two rebel soldiers as he approaches the remaining members of the Blood Gulch teams. Along with this, he uses cloaking effectively, as he was not only able to spy on the Reds and Blues, but also escape the teams without a trace using the enhancement in several instances. It also seems many within the New Republic fear him, as when Felix mentions Locus to 'Headquarters', the operator is clearly scared. Intelligence Locus is shown to be very calculative, allowing him to make the best choices that specifically benefit himself. For example, Locus stops a pilot to prevent others of learning the location of the crash site and instead of immediately attacking the Reds and Blues, he observes them from a distance and wisely sends in a team of soldiers as cannon fodder in Neighborhood Watch in order for him to know about the Reds' and Blues' skills. Locus is also in command of a large group of Federal Army soldiers and leads a successful attack at the crash site, resulting with the remaining Blood Gulch soldiers to retreat. Trivia *Locus draws comparisons from other main antagonists, such as Omega and The Meta. Like Omega, Locus' voice has a deep bass and he finds pleasure in violence. Like The Meta, Locus is very calm, stoic and often uses the cloaking armor enhancement. *It is revealed in Ready…Aim… that Locus doesn't use his real name, but rather a name based on his armor (specifically his helmet). This is similar to Freelancers using their assigned state name rather than their real names. *Locus appears at Crash Site Bravo (and speaks for the first time) in the tenth episode of Season 11, similar to the tradition where Tex makes a bold appearance in the tenth episode of several seasons. Along with this, he is shown to have Active Camouflage, an armor enhancement that Tex also possessed. Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Humans Category:Faceless Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Masked Villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Rivals Category:Spy Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Soldiers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Evil from the past Category:Traitor Category:Double Agent Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mercenaries Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Trickster